lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
J.J. Abrams
| Place=New York, NY, USA | Jobs=Creator Executive producer | Imdb=0009190 }} Jeffrey Jacob Abrams, commonly known as J.J. Abrams, is one of the creators and executive producers of Lost. He is also credited with being the driving force behind the show, along with writing and directing the episodes and . Background The son of Gerald W. Abrams, J.J. Abrams is occasionally credited as Jeffrey Abrams. While attending Sarah Lawrence College, he used the Alvin Sargent screenplay Ordinary People as a guide for writing his own scripts. His first feature film project written at Sarah Lawrence became the film Taking Care of Business, which he produced. His next productions were Regarding Henry and Forever Young. He also worked with Michael Bay on Armageddon. Abrams was named as one of Fade In magazine's "100 People in Hollywood You Need to Know" in 2005. He claims that he acquired the director's job on Mission: Impossible III after Tom Cruise watched early episodes of Alias on DVD and loved them. The two started hanging out together and subsequently, Cruise offered him the MI:III job. was still in production, Abrams gave Jennifer Garner a pink bicycle for her birthday. She would often greet the production crew by ringing the bells on the bike's handlebars. On 24 February 2007 Paramount announced that Abrams will be directing the eleventh Star Trek film, provisionally titled Star Trek which is due to premiere May 8, 2009. Contributions to Lost Abrams' involvement in the creation of Lost was revealed in full detail in the special feature The Genesis of Lost on the season 1 DVD box set: In 2004, Lloyd Braun had pitched an idea to ABC for a concept he described as Cast Away: The Series. However, the studio soon consulted J.J. Abrams to offer advice for the development of the show, now going under the working title The Circle. Abrams decided to severely alter the concept and take it into more of a science-fiction/fantasy direction, adding a "mystery" element and making the island a "character" unto itself. However, since Abrams was busy with producing Alias and a new show named The Catch, Damon Lindelof was added to the project. Together, Abrams and Lindelof fleshed out the initial setting of the show. In mid-September 2004, just as the pilot episode of Lost was about to air, Abrams was, according to his own words, still undecided about how the show would ultimately end. http://www.scifi.com/sfw/interviews/sfw11439.html Abrams is credited for co-creating Lost and co-writing the two-part pilot episode, and , together with Damon Lindelof and Jeffrey Lieber, directing the two-part pilot episode, and as an executive producer of the show. He also had the idea for the opening theme and the title card. http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2005-01-04-abrams_x.htm Early in Season 1, Abrams was busy with producing and directing Mission: Impossible III. At this point, Carlton Cuse joined the show's staff as an executive producer and convinced Abrams to "quit". http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2006-09-28-lost-boys_x.htm However, Abrams is still credited as an executive producer of the show as of Season 4. In an appearance on Jimmy Kimmel Live! in mid-May 2006, shortly before Season 2 ended, Abrams confirmed having "talked" with Damon Lindelof about the season finale, . Abrams' last credited contribution to the show to date is co-writing the Season 3 premiere, , together with Damon Lindelof, as well as the Lost: Missing Pieces mobisode , which is actually a deleted scene from , but wasn't released until over a year later. As of Season 3, Abrams was - at least occasionally - still involved in reviewing scripts. http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2006-09-28-lost-boys_x.htm In an appearance on Jimmy Kimmel Live! in early May 2008, Damon Lindelof denied rumors of not having heard from Abrams in years, and confirmed still being in contact with him ("saw him a couple of weeks ago"). Abrams supposedly still watches the show, but "doesn't know as much about it" as Jimmy Kimmel, Lindelof joked. Awards * Emmy Awards: ** Won for Outstanding Drama Series, for Lost (2005) ** Nominated for Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series, with Damon Lindelof (teleplay by/story by) and Jeffrey Lieber (story by), for and (2005) Trivia and his "magic mystery box" at TED]] *In March 2007, Abrams gave a talk at TED (Technology, Entertainment, Design) in which he explained his love of the unseen mystery, using the metaphor of a mystery box. Abrams views the box as representative of imagination, similar in nature to that of the magic box by which Ben explains one the mysteries of the Island to Locke in . Abrams himself bought a "magic mystery box" as a kid, which he has never opened. View talk - "J.J. Abrams: The mystery box" * Abrams' film Cloverfield, which he produced, was released in January 2008. (January 2008 = 1/08, or 108) ** There is also a DHARMA logo in the beginning frames of the movie. * Abram's first feature film as director was Mission: Impossible III. The movie contains multiple Lost Easter eggs, such as the Paik logo visible on a building in Shanghai and the inclusion of the Hanso Foundation in the end credits. * Abram's show Alias shared many connections with Lost. See main article: Overlaps between Alias and Lost. *In 2008, Abrams was listed in the Time Magazine "2008 Top 100 Most Influential People." Time Top 100 *Appeared in the May 6, 2005 20/20 "Lost Special" (S26 E1396) Filmography Screenwriter 1990 - Taking Care of Business '''1991' - Regarding Henry '''1992' - Forever Young '''1997' - Gone Fishin' '''1998' - Armageddon '''2001' - Joy Ride (known as Road Kill in the UK) 2006 - Mission: Impossible III : At the end of the movie, The "Special Thanks" credits include the Hanso Foundation. 2009 - Star Trek (alongside Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci, both cowriters on Mission: Impossible III) Creator 1998 - Felicity (TV) 2001 - (TV) 2004 - (TV) 2008 - Fringe (TV) Producer 2001 - Joy Ride 2005 - What about Brian (TV) 2006 - Six Degrees (TV) 2008 - Cloverfield (written by Drew Goddard and co-produced by Bryan Burk) 2009 - Star Trek Director 1998 - Felicity (TV) *Todd Mulcahy: Part 1 (1999) *Todd Mulcahy: Part 2 (1999) 2001 - Alias (TV) *Truth Be Told (2001) *Almost Thirty Years (2002) *The Telling (2003) *Authorized Personnel Only: Part 1 (2005) TV episode (minor segments) (uncredited) *Authorized Personnel Only: Part 2 (2005) TV episode (minor segments) (uncredited) 2004 - Lost (TV) *Pilot, Part 1 (2004) *Pilot, Part 2 (2004) 2005 - The Office *Cocktails (2007) 2006 Jimmy Kimmel Live! *Episode dated 31 May 2006 2006 - Mission Impossible III 2008 - Anatomy of Hope (TV) 2009 - Star Trek External links *ABC Medianet biography Abrams, J.J. Abrams, J.J. Abrams, J.J. Abrams, J.J. Abrams, J.J.